I Thought It Was Easy
by jazzmonkey
Summary: Amanda is stuck. She's dating Cameron, yet, she feels drawn to Mike. But she loves Cameron. But, Mike is so nice... But Cameron is amazing... What's a girl to do? One-shot.


I thought it was Easy

**Mike**

She gasped as we both heard Artemis' voice. Amanda whipped around and wrapped her arms over my shoulders. Her lips crashed against mine. My breath left me completely. So, it was a bit sloppy and unexpected, but I closed my eyes and leaned in deeper. Just as I was batting up courage to put my hands on her hips, "Diana" walked in. We broke apart quickly, our ninja skills allowing us to hide our true intentions.

**Amanda**

I panicked. Rifling through her purse and finding an arrow that matched the other one in the dojo would NOT be the best way to go. I grabbed Mike, threw my arms around his shoulders, and pressed my lips against his. Woah! It was completely different from the first time I kissed him as cover. Which was oddly the same situation… I don't know what he felt, but, to me, it felt... Incredible. I felt sparks. I could feel his breath hitch and his eyes close. Mikes head angled a bit further so we could kiss better. Very convincing. He smelt comforting... Like lavender and the soft Japanese scent of the dojo. It was nice. As Artemis came in, I turned around, the blush not all fake as I looked at her. She smiled muttering a sorry and she left the room.

**Owen**

I was looking for my two ninja buddies when I saw them talking to each other. I know that Mikes always flustered around Amanda, but she was too. Weird. They both left out the door, and I took my chance to sneak in and grab some food. Ahh... Gotta love it.

**Amanda**

I thought deeply about the kiss. It seemed so natural when I was with Mike. I just ruined it by telling him it was nothing.

_Maybe it's the things I say  
>Maybe I should think before I speak<em>

Why was it that, I felt so much, but Mike felt nothing? Why was it that just when my relationship with Cameron was looking up, it was messed up again.

_But I thought that I knew enough  
>To know myself and do what's right for me<em>

Cameron. He was… awesome. There was no other word for it. A motorcyclist, a bad boy, and an all-out jock hottie. It took so much just to not tell him my secret. Everything I worked toward, broken by a childhood friend.

_And these walls I'm buildin' now_  
><em>You used to bring 'em down<em>

Mike. He was… a nerd. No other way to say it. But he was sweet. He cared, he put up with Owen and me, he was athletic all the same, yet, he was soft. He deserved Julie. At the same time, I felt protective of him. He took care of all the times I'd gotten angry or upset with careful care.

_And the tears I'm cryin' out  
>You used to wipe away<em>

Why was this so hard? I loved Cameron. At the same time, it hurt so bad to see Mike with Julie. I could hear someone laughing at me. Why had my mom said being true to yourself was simple. No one else would know about the pain or stupidity.

_I thought you said it was easy  
>Listenin' to your heart<em>

My aunt had told me that it would be fine. Then, why did it feel like everything was shattering?

_I thought you said I'd be okay  
>So why am I breakin' apart?<em>

I hate this feeling. I know that I enjoy being with Cameron. He made me feel good and pretty. He gave me gifts and showered me with attention.

_Don't wanna be torn  
>Don't wanna be torn<em>

I can't help this feeling. What made Mike so special to me? I know that I liked to be around him. It was that way ever since we started being ninjas.

_Don't wanna be torn  
>Don't wanna be torn<em>

Since when had MY life become such a drama? Why was it so hard to choose, when it should've been obvious?

_Don't make me have to choose between  
>What I want and what you think I need<em>

I was still a kid. Why couldn't my mom help me? Right, she can't know about this. Too awkward… But, this was affecting everything. I need my peace. If it were only a dream.

_'Cause I'll always be your little girl  
>But even little girls have got to dream<em>

Cameron. He could hold his own in a fight. He was strong and muscular. Gorgeous and tall. Like a male model. He always supported me.

_Now it all feels like a fight  
>You were always on my side<em>

Mike. Small, but he could pack a punch. He was quick and blended with everything. Cute nose and black hair. The small dimples that he had when he smiled. He made sure I felt good. I was never alone around him.

_And though lonely I feel now  
>You used to make it go away<em>

I thought talking to myself was easy. Wasn't supposed to make me feel certain? 

_I thought you said it was easy_  
><em>Listenin' to your heart<em>

It was supposed to make everything okay, so I could get back to my life. Battling bad guys, trying to keep it a secret, avoid Conor, be great at cheer, and get good grades.

_I thought you said I'd be okay  
>So why am I breaking apart?<em>

I don't need this anymore. I should just let both of them go. They don't need to wait for me.

_Don't wanna be torn_

It was strange though. The guy I'd been going out with, and we'd just gotten to the all-too-cheesy-arm-at-the-movie stage. But, with my ninja partner, I'd already kissed him. Twice. Was this my life? To be torn between a boy that was my friend, and a guy that I had been in love with even back then?

_Why is all this so confusing_  
><em>Complicated and consuming?<em>

It's so frustrating. I never wanted to fall in love with two people at once. For one, it was ridiculous to fall in love with a person I worked closely with. Is so much to want to be happy?

_Why does all this make me angry  
>I wanna go back to being happy<em>

Cameron. Mike. They were both great guys. They both cared for me. They were always making sure I was happy.

_The tears I'm crying out  
>You used to wipe away, yeah<em>

It was my night, my day. My choice. It was so hard. Being alone, to my thought, made it even harder.

I thought you said it was easy  
>Listenin' to your heart<br>(Listenin' to your heart)

I need someone to leave. For one of them to move on. But even though Mike did, I still feel like he's there all the time.

_I thought you said I'd be okay  
>So why am I breakin' apart?<em>

Cameron. I loved him. It was simple. I mean, I felt love for him, tons of it. I got shivers when he put his arm around me. I went crazy when he took me on rides. That full feeling when he gave me attention.

_Don't wanna be torn  
>Don't wanna be torn<em>

Mike. I… didn't know. I loved him… like brother. So why did I feel so terrible when he asked out Julie? I don't know. When he smiled, I did too. My heart thumped when he laughed. I froze when he protected me, not wanting to let go.

_Don't wanna be torn  
>Don't wanna be torn<em>

Suddenly, I looked at the playing music on my Ipod. It was… a Hannah Montana song. Ugh. Usually, I dated this stuff. But is described everything I was feeling down to the tee.

_Don't wanna be torn_  
><em>(Don't wanna be torn)<em>

I started softly singing the background as I looked at the video that went along with it. She was lucky. She figured her story out.

_Don't wanna be torn  
>(Don't wanna be torn)<em>

But, for me, it wasn't so easy.

_Don't wanna be torn  
>Don't wanna be torn<em>

Jazz! I couldn't help myself! It was too strong! Amanda is obviously so upset about the two Julie and Mike, so... yeah. (This is before she broke up with Cameron)

THe song is Hannah Montana's not mine. It's called Don't Wanna be Torn. Supah ninjas is not mine. Thanks for reading! R&R my peeps!


End file.
